jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Йошикаге Кира/Галерея
Иллюстрации KosakuColor.jpg|Illustration of Kosaku-Kira KiraBTDart.jpg|Illustration of matured Kira Jojowords.png|JoJo's Bizarre Words cover, along with other main antagonists and JoJos Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Araki's Top Ten Favourite Characters (2000).jpeg|Kira listed as Araki's second favorite character in 2000 Yoshikage Kira pin-up.jpg|Pin-up promo of Kira and Killer Queen Kira Concept.png|Key Art of Kira KiraBDset.jpg|Kira on Blu-Ray Set JosukeKiraBDset.jpg|Kira and Josuke on Blu-Ray Set Kosaku Kira key art.png|Key art of Kira as Kosaku Часть 4: Несокрушимый алмаз Манга= Family photo.png|As a child, with his parents Kirafirst.png|Kira's first appearance Kirahand.jpg|Taking one of his "girlfriends" on a date Kira prepare to summon Stand.png|Kira prepares to summon Killer Queen to kill Shigechi Josuke&Kirapasseachother.PNG|Kira passes by an unknowing Josuke Higashikata Star Platinum Kira (Chapter 362).png|Star Platinum pummeling Kira kira2kosaku.png|Kira's metamorphosis beforeafterkira.png|Comparison between Kira's original face and Kira with Kosaku's face yoshikagekiranewface.jpg|Yoshikage Kira as Kosaku Kawajiri desperatekira.jpg|Kira at his most desperate JosukeFaceOff.png|Kira confronting Josuke in the rain Kira calculating.png|Kira calculating distance between himself and Josuke mathkira.jpg|Kira using mathematics to aim his bombs Kira calling his boss.png|Kira calls his boss to apologize for being late Kira's_mistake_thought.png|Kira mistakenly celebrates his "escape" YOU_SON_OF_BITCH!!!.png|Kira cursing his enemies KQ_sending_away.png|Kira and Killer Queen are pummeled by Star Platinum: The World Jotaro Kujo (Chapter 437).png.png|Kira meets other allies of Josuke Kira death.png|Kira is run over and killed by the ambulance sent to rescue him Ghosthands.JPG|The ghostly hands of Kira's past victims exact justice, ripping him to pieces |-| Каверы= Volume 38.jpg|Volume 38 cover Volume 45.jpg|Volume 45 cover Chapter 342.jpg|Chapter 342 cover Chapter 343.jpg|Chapter 343 cover Chapter 344.jpg|Chapter 344 cover Chapter 356.jpg|Chapter 356 cover Chapter 361.jpg|Chapter 361 cover Chapter 394.jpg|Chapter 394 cover Chapter 395.jpg|Chapter 395 cover Chapter 411.jpg|Chapter 411 cover Chapter 412.jpg|Chapter 412 cover; profile Chapter 419.jpg|Chapter 419 cover Chapter 421.jpg|Chapter 421 cover Chapter 428.jpg|Chapter 428 cover Chapter 431.jpg|Chapter 431 cover Chapter 433.jpg|Chapter 433 cover Chapter 435.jpg|Chapter 435 cover Chapter 436.jpg|Chapter 436 cover Chapter 437.jpg|Chapter 437 cover Chapter 439.jpg|Chapter 439 cover |-| Скетчм= Kira1.jpg Kira2.jpg Kira3.jpg Kira4.jpg Kira5.jpg Kira6.jpg Kira7.jpg Kira8.jpg Kira9.jpg |-| Аниме= for the first time, igniting his desire for women's hands Kira admires Mona Lisa.png|Kira admires the hands of the Mona Lisa in his room Kira with his coworkers.png|Kira as an adult, avoiding attention in a photo with his co-workers KiraAnime.png|Kira shown, noticing the electrical power outage in the city Kira first appeared.png|Kira's first formal appearance Kira and his gf.png|Kira helping his "girlfriend" out of the car Kira annoyed at his gf.png|Annoyed at his "girlfriend" dripping blood on his car seat Kira walks his gf.png|Walking to his home for a romantic weekend Kira trimming his nails.png|Trimming his fingernails in his home Kira breaks into the gym.png|Breaking into Shigechi's school gymnasium storage room Kira nervous from Josuke and Okuyasu.png|Kira becomes nervous after Josuke and Okuyasu join Shigechi Kira hides under sporting equipment.png|Forced to hide underneath gym equipment Kira recounts his daily routine.png|Recounting his daily routine to Shigechi Kira warns Shigechi.png|Kira and Killer Queen Kira reveals KQ's power.png|Kira reveals his Stand's power KQ explosion aftermath.png|Kira blows up Shigechi using a coin as a bomb Shigechi's last moments.png|Suddenly appearing behind Shigechi to taunt him one last time Kira's_new_outfit.png|Kira's new outfit Josuke and Kira pass each other.png|Kira adamantly walks past an unsuspecting Josuke Kira stalks a new victim.png|Kira targets a cruel woman, intent on making her his new "girlfriend" Kira and KQ hiding.png|Kira hides from Jotaro Kujo and Koichi Hirose Kira remarking about SHA.png|Kira confidently sets Sheer Heart Attack out to hunt down Jotaro and Koichi Kira smashing a table.png|Kira's hand crashes through a table due to the incredible weight placed upon it Kira annoyed at the problem.png|Now humiliated, Kira vows to kill Koichi and Jotaro personally Kira being abused.png|Picked on by a street thug Kira's murderous gaze.png|Kira's murderous yet calm demeanor as Koichi discovers the truth Kira's license.png|Shocked to discover Koichi found out his identity Kira notices Koichi's sock.png|Annoyed by Koichi's inside-out sock Kira readies to kill Koichi.png|Kira prepares to erase Koichi Kira mocks Jotaro.png|Kira mocks Jotaro for his apparent lack of strength Kira gets ORA'd.png|Being beaten bloody by Star Platinum Kira confronted by Josuke.png|Kira confronted about his suspicious condition by Josuke and Okuyasu Kira severs his hand.png|Kira severs his own left hand using Killer Queen Kira crying.png|Crying from the pain of losing his hand CNBT Kira.png|Kira's silhouette shown in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town Kira_glimpse.png|First glimpse of Yoshikage Kira in chase KiraED.jpg|Kira wearing his trademark suit in I Want You - Каваджири= Kira glares at Shinobu.png|Kira's new identity as Kosaku Kawajiri Kira brings breakfast to his wife.png|Bringing breakfast to his new wife, Shinobu Kiraapologizes.png|Kira apologizes to his "wife" Kira looks out at women.png|Kira anxiously watching women Kira practices his writing.png|Practicing Kosaku's handwriting Kosaku tries to murder Shinobu.png|Ready to strangle Shinobu Kira annoys SC.png|Kira purposefully irritates Stray Cat, testing its hostility KQ attacking Stray Cat.png|Summoning Killer Queen to dispose of the hostile Stray Cat Kira holding Shinobu.png|Cradling Shinobu after she's attacked by Stray Cat Kira confused over Shinobu.png|Kira confused by his newfound feelings for Shinobu Kira's arm with air.png|Kira notices an embolism in his arm, caused by Stray Cat's air bubble Kira glares at Shinobu's kiss.png|Kira glares at Shinobu's determined affection Kira being spyed on by Hayato.png|Kira being spied on by his "son" Hayato Kira in Rohan's photo.png|Kira among other businessmen captured in Rohan's photo Kira at work.png|Kira working Kosaku's job, his nails continuing to grow Kira kills Minako's bf.png|Casually exploding Satoru Kira forces nail clipping.png|Kira forces Minako to trim his fingernails Kira with Minako's hand.png|Gleefully caressing Minako's severed hand Kira intimdates Hayato.png|Kira intimidates Hayato, trying to psyche the boy out Kira finds Hayato out.png|Revealing that he knows Hayato taped his murders Kira plans to kill Hayato.png|Kira activates Killer Queen, planning to murder Hayato Kira biting nails.png|Kira anxiously biting his fingernails after killing Hayato Kira refuses to leave.png|Kira exclaims that he refuses to leave Morioh The arrow pierces Kira.png|Kira being pierced a second time by the Arrow Kira awakens Bites the Dust.png|Kira's newfound power awakens within him KiraGreatDays.png|Kira, disguised as Kosaku Kawajiri, activating his third bomb at the beginning of Great Days KQGreatDays.png|Kira alongside Killer Queen in the third opening, Great Days KosakuKiraEnding.jpg|Kira disguised as Kosaku Kawajiri in I Want You - As "Matured" Kawajiri= Mature Kira first.png|Kira's new look Kira kisses Shinobu.png|Kissing Shinobu for the first time Kira taunts Hayato.png|Kira taunts Hayato over his inability to stop him Kira questions Hayato again.png|Kira questions Hayato at breakfast after discovering time was turned back Kira stands over Hayato.png|Kira telling Hayato that Rohan's fate cannot be changed Kira_hit_by_bomb.png|Kira struck by an air bullet Kira's broken watch.png|Kira's reveals his watch saved him KQ stops Kira punching.png|Killer Queen stops Kira punching Hayato Kira flaunts his victory.png|Reveling in his victory over Hayato and fate itself Josuke overhears Kira.png|Kira realizing he announced his identity to Josuke Kira prepares for battle.png|Kira prepares himself for a final battle Kira glares at Josuke.png|Glaring murderously at Josuke and Okuyasu Kira taunts Josuke.png|Taunting Josuke after fatally wounding Okuyasu Kira explains SC's bubble bomb.png|Explaining how Killer Queen can create airborne bombs Kira aiming bombs.png|Kira calculating the trajectory of his invisible bombs Kira apologizing to boss.png|Kira apologizes to his boss for being late Kira happy about explosion.png|Kira smiling after an explosion, thinking he killed Josuke Kira stabbed by glass.png|Kira stricken by Crazy Diamond's glass projectile Josuke and Kira stand off.png|Kira and Josuke in their final stand off Kira about to kill Josuke.png|About to gleefully murder Josuke Kira cornered.png|Kira cornered in the middle of the street by his enemies Kira loses.png|Breaking down mentally, realizing he's defeated Kira priming the nurse.png|Kira primes the paramedic helping him with Bites The Dust Kira nuzzles the hand.png|Nuzzling the paramedic's hand to calm his nerves Kira's arousal.png|Kira reveals his sexual attraction to the hand Kira's hand weighed down.png|Kira's hand weighed down by Echoes ACT3 Kira pummeled by Jotaro.png|Pummeled and utterly beaten by Star Platinum: The World Kira's death.png|Kira's neck is snapped and his head is crushed by an ambulance, killing him Kira celebrates.png|Kira celebrates his perceived victory over Josuke and the others Kira discovers he's dead.png|Reimi Sugimoto shows that Kira is dead Kira tries to kill Reimi.png|Kira trying to get Reimi attacked by the Ghost Alley hands, having reverted to his true face Arnold bites Kira.png|Kira's hand is bitten off by Reimi's dog, Arnold Kira grabbed by hands.png|Having turned around in Ghost Alley, Kira is attacked Kira's spirit broken apart.png|Kira and Killer Queen are torn apart Kira damned to hell.png|Kira's spirit being damned to the hellish fate that awaits him Mature Kira Great Days.png|Kira, fully matured, activating his third bomb at the beginning of Great Days }} Dead Man's Questions Kira_dmq2_profile_crop.png|''Dead Man's Questions'' yoshikage kira dead man's questions crop.png|Deadman Kira JojoOneShots.jpg|''Under Execution Under Jailbreak'' Игры ASB= Yoshikage_Kira.jpg|Yoshikage Kira render, All Star Battle Kiragif.gif|Kira summoning Killer Queen, ASB KiraTaunt.jpg|Kira taunting, ASB KiraHHA.jpg|Kira executing his HHA, ASB KiraGHA.jpg|Kira about to execute his GHA, ASB Kira A.jpg|Original Kira Costume A in All Star Battle Kosaku Kira ASB.jpg|Kosaku Kawajiri's render, All Star Battle KosakuASB.jpg|Kira as Kosaku (secondary outfit) and Killer Queen in All Star Battle KosakuHHA1.jpg|Kosaku executing his HHA, ASB KosakuHHA.jpg|Kosaku during his HHA, ASB KosakuGHA.jpg|Kosaku executing his GHA, ASB Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Kira, along with other main antagonists in All Star Battle |-| EoH= KiraYoshikage jojoeoh.png|Kira's render, Eyes of Heaven KiraEoHAttack.jpg|Kira attacking, Eyes of Heaven KiraKQPower.jpg|Kira using Killer Queen's ability, Eyes of Heaven KiraEoHSHA.jpg|Kira deploying Sheer Heart Attack, Eyes of Heaven KiraEoHDHA.jpg|Kira during his DHA, Eyes of Heaven KawajiriKosaku jojoeoh.png|Kosaku Kawajiri's render, Eyes of Heaven KosakuAttack.jpg|Kosaku attacking, Eyes of Heaven KosakuAttack1.jpg|Kosaku fighting Josuke and Okuyasu, Eyes of Heaven KosakuEoHDHA.jpg|Kosaku during his DHA, Eyes of Heaven |-| DR= VillainsDRReversal.png|Mature Kosaku with other antagonists in the opening for Diamond Records Reversal KiraTeaserDR.jpg|Teaser image for Kira, DR Kira6StarTeaserDR.jpg|Teaser image for 6-star Kira, DR KiraBossDR.png|Kira as an area boss, DR KosakuTeaserDR.jpg|Teaser image for "Kosaku", DR MatureKosakuTeaserDR.jpg|Teaser image for Mature Kosaku, DR FinalMatureKiraSpecialSPDR.png|Beaten Mature Kosaku's Super SP Skill, DR FinalMatureKosakuWinDR.png|Beaten Mature Kosaku on the area clear screen, DR Фигурки Ff60befc58931aef8v3105dfcea331d86.jpg|Kira (original form and Awaked form; white suits) with Sheer Heart Attack in Super Action Statue Top2.jpg|Kira (original form and Awaked form; purple suits) with Sheer Heart Attack in Super Action Statue Dijeh1294408490.jpeg|Kira in DX Collection JoJo Figure Siona1331701088.jpeg|Kira (Awaked form) in DX Collection JoJo Figure Ky 04 nnsm998.jpg|Kira in Real Action Heroes Ky 05 nnsm998.jpg|Kira (Kawajiri form) in Real Action Heroes Kq 04 nnsa003.jpg|Kira (Awaked form, blonde) with Killer Queen and Stray Cat in Real Action Heroes Dq 01 nns889.jpg|Dead Man's Q in Real Action Heroes JFG5 Kira.png|JoJo's Figure Gallery Wcfvol5.jpg|World Collectable Figure Top (6).jpg|Kira in Chara Heroes Minissimo Kira.jpg|Minissimo Примечания Навигация